My Lady So Perfect
by idamnloveOrange
Summary: She is perfect. Always have been, always will be. He would always remind her from time to time. But she doesn't want to be. Will she choose to believe that she's human and therefore imperfect, or believe in him and feel like everything's perfect? "You truly are perfect." "I don't want to be perfect." BlackFrost. Loki x Natasha.
1. Chapter 1

**My Lady So Perfect**

**"All my life I've been driven by perfection**

**Pushed it to the limit every day and night**

**Whoa...I've been driven by perfection**

**But nothin's perfect when love ain't right**

**Nothin's perfect when love ain't right..."**

**-Perfection, Cher.**

"Do your best, dear Natalia." Ivan Petrovitch would always tell her. Every time she goes and perform on stage, he was always there to watch her. Six year old Natalia was alwaysthe Prima Ballerina of her shows. The audience would give a standing ovation once she has exited and the crimson curtains drop.

"Fantastic as always, Natalia!" Everyone would cheer her. It was only a one night show every week on Sunday, two hours before midnight. She would put on her best smile and win the crowd with her graceful moves. She was like a swan, an elegant creature that swims with utmost grace. She was a talent far from her age. Her dance-mates would ask her how she got that good at her tender year, Ivan would just tell them that it was her natural ability. Her skill since she was born. They would think that she is someone gifted and talented.

_Gifted_. That wasn't the word. She wasn't born with talent. Ivan didn't even know her real birthday. She was, in fact, adopted. Her real family, dead. Every midnight after her shows, Ivan accompanies her to an underground facility where she would be briefed and trained. Trained not in her accused talent but trained for the **Black Widow Program**.

She was one of the hundreds of lab rats the Red Room acquired to create the perfect spy for the Soviets. After six years under the Red Room, the five hundred little girls that were experimented and trained were failures but one. Only one remained. The first, the best, and the only Black Widow, **Natalia Alianovna Romanova**.

**[~~~~~]**

"Aren't you perfect, **_Young Lady_**?" A smooth, deep, and gravelly voice said.

Natalia jumped in surprise and swiftly turned around. She bumped into a man and quickly raised her head to look at his face. The man was clearly taller than her and he had ebony black hair, slicked and combed. He wore a three piece suit with a waistcoat and a green scarf. He held in his right hand a staff and he looked down on her with a wondrous look.

"May I help you, Mister?" Natalia uttered as she made a step back.

"A shame."

"Pardon?" Natalia asked, confused.

"You are not fit to live this kind of life." The man said coldly as he smiled wickedly at her.

Natalia felt scared as a shiver ran down her spine. She wasn't supposed to be scared, she actually never did. But at that moment she knew what fear felt like. A small storm in her stomach that made her anxious and jumpy.

"I... I think I need to leave now, Mister. Please excuse me."She excused herself and brushed past him.

"I'll come back for you, Young Lady!" The man said, loud enough for her to hear, she just quickened her pace as she literally ran away from him.

That night she couldn't sleep. The man's eyes burned in her mind. His bright green eyes sparkled with mischief and she almost felt like she had been hypnotized. There was something heavy in her chest that felt new and unfamiliar. She knew inside that the man was not from somewhere or from Earth. It felt peculiar, it actually was. She had been telling Ivan everything but her encounter with the green eyed man was an exception. She had a feeling that she needed to keep it for herself.

**[~~~~~]**

On the night of her registered 18th birthday, she was given all sorts of flowers from all over the world. All her admirers cheered and greeted her before she performed that night. Ivan told her that he had a surprise for her at the Red Room facility and that she would be really happy of it. But right after she had bowed on stage a green smoke enveloped her and after it had disappeared, the Prima Ballerina disappeared along.

"Good evening, Young Lady." Natalia snapped her head up, her eyes narrowing at the sight of a familiar pair of green eyes. Her skin crawled and goose bumps aroused. She quickly went from gifted Ballerina to deadly Black Widow, her stance defensive.

"Show yourself!" Natalia shouted and the familiar figure stepped forward, his playful smile plastered on his flawless face.

"I mean you no harm, Young Lady." The man spoke disappearing right in front of her. She gasped and her heart quickened. She slowly turned around, inspecting her surroundings at the same time looking for the mysterious man.

Natalia was surprised to find herself in a grand room. The walls and furniture were made from gold, and curtains and carpets in the lush color of dark green, emphasized the room. There was a Queen-sized bed that looked like only a royalty could have, right beside a balcony.

_"Bedroom."_ She thought and she rushed over the balcony splitting the curtains open. Her eyes adjusted at the sudden brightness in front of her. Rays of light warming her like kisses of butterflies. She was dazed at the inviting feeling. Her feet brought her to the edge of the balcony, her long, bloody, curly hair being carried behind her by a gentle wind.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her. A majestic stretch of land, a foreign and artistic structure of gold right below her. A beautiful and very colorful garden lined in front of her, a golden and tall fountain at the end. For a few moments she was hypnotized by the sheer beauty of the scenery before her that her knees felt weak and slack. It was minutes before the freezing cold midnight in Russia, but at the moment she was basking in the glory of a warm morning.

"Pretty isn't it?"

Natalia jumped at the voice and turned to face the owner of it. Her composure regained, Black Widow right back out.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She demanded.

"You are in a castle, Young Lady. This is my quarters." The man answered with a smile.

"Where exactly am I?" She asked once more, stepping back.

"You are in Asgard, Kingdom of the Gods. And I am **Loki the God of Mischief.**" The man's face lit up at the mention of Mischief.

"What do you want?" She was relentless in asking questions.

"A present for you." Loki said and approached her. She was petrified. Fear consuming her again for the second time. Her spy mind screamed at her to move but she wasn't paying attention.

Loki was right in front of her with long graceful strides of his legs. She looked up at him as he gazed down at her petite figure. Their eyes meeting and locking. She observed that he was in a completely different outfit than the first time he met him. He was bound in black and green leather, his overall outfit unlike anything from where she came from. Even though she had grown he was still towering over her, he was a head taller.

Loki took his hand from behind him and presented her with a flower she had never seen before. It looked like a rose but it obviously was different. It was completely mesmerizing because it was a mix of the colors, red and orange, its center was pure white with dusts of gold. The stem was black but it had a golden ribbon tied to it.

Natalia accepted it even though she wasn't supposed to entertain anyone if she wasn't in a mission. She looked at him with innocence in her eyes and he smiled softly at her, mischief replaced with passion in his eyes.

Loki leaned close to her face and all the Black Widow traces in her were erased. A feeling of wholeness came over her and she smiled, a real, genuine smile. The first true smile she had done in her whole life. It wasn't the convincing and happy smile she always gave but it was the full and whole smile from her heart. Loki smiled gleefully back at her, contented.

In his whole life of existence, Loki felt contented. His heart felt warm and at home. Just like Loki, Natalia felt whole.

"You truly are perfect." He whispered.

Loki took her hand in his and he raised it, bowing slightly, he pressed a soft and gentle kiss on the back of her hand. He never broke his gaze on her, as did she.

"I'll come back for you, Young Lady." Loki said with all tenderness.

"Why?" She asked but he just smiled at her.

"Happy 18th Birthday, **_My Lady_**." Loki uttered sweetly and then with a blink of her eyes she was back on stage. Her loving audience giving her a well-earned standing ovation. She was breathless, panting and with tints of red on her cheeks. A response caused not from the crowd but from _him_.

Natalia balled her fists to calm her racing heart but as she did, she felt something in her hand. She raised her right hand and looked down to see an otherworldly piece of beauty. The rose-like flower in her hand, the one given to her by Loki. A small smile tugged at her lips and she placed a kiss on the flower's colorful petals, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent left by her mysterious stalker.

As midnight came that evening, as usual, Ivan accompanied her to the Red Room. He gave her his surprise which was a black leather cat-suit that fitted her form like second skin. It had all the utilities she needed. A belt which could compactly store a hundred bullet magazines, two gun holsters wrapped on her thighs, and two small mechanisms attached to her wrists, which she called the _Widow's Bite_.

**[~~~~~]**

Weeks passed and she was already earning herself a spot on Earth's most feared. She was the Russian Soviet Union's _useful_ asset. But years in as their best spy and assassin, she made a startling discovery.

Natalia wasn't a ballerina. She was just a brainwashed lab rat for the Black Widow Program. The Red Room tortured her into thinking that she was a ballerina to set her loyalty to them. Her talent as a dancer made sense to her. She was so gifted because she was turned into a superhuman by the Red Room. Everything about her, her movements, her mind, her life was computed into perfection. She was indeed perfect.

_"Aren't you perfect, Young Lady?"_

Suddenly, familiar words filled her head and horrifying images flashed in her eyes.

"No. I'm not..." She muttered.

_"Natalia, what are you?" A man in a lab coat asked and walked in front of her._

_"A spy." She answered and the man pressed a remote control he was holding. A young Natalia violently trembled and convulsed in her chair. Her eyes rolling to the tops of her eyelids as jolts of electricity rocked through her body._

_"Natalia, what are you?" The man repeated again._

_"Red Room's no. 001." She answered with dead eyes as the man pressed the remote control again. She shuddered again as waves of pain racked her young and petite body._

_"Natalia, what are you?"_

_"The one and only Black Widow." The six year old child's body convulsed again. Her eyes rolling at the back of her head._

_"Now, Natalia. What are you?" The man in the lab coat asked again as he placed the controller down on a desk._

_"I'm a Ivan Petrovitch's adopted daughter." A smiling Natalia answered._

_"Good. What are you now?"_

_"A ballerina."_

_"Even better. Come on, you're late for your show." The man said and helped Natalia get off of the electric chair._

_After leaving the Red Room's facility, Natalia was accompanied by the man backstage. She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her._

_"Do your best, dear Natalia." The man said before she performed for the first time in her life._

"I don't want to be perfect." She muttered again as the flashback subsided. "If I am not perfect then they do not own me."

On the night that she found out that she was not who she thought she grew up to be, she left the Red Room and years later she met Clint Barton, who was also known as Hawkeye. SHIELD sent him to kill her.

**[~~~~~]**

"Black Widow. Russia's number one assassin." Clint said pointing a gun straight on her head.

"Looks like I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way." Natalia coolly said as she pressed a dagger closer to the Hawkeye's throat.

"They told me, you can do everything without a flaw." Clint said, his eyes blazing.

"I _am_ perfect." Her Black Widow instincts said.

"No one is perfect." Clint dignified.

_"You truly are perfect."_ Loki's voice ringed in her head.

_"No. I'm not. I don't want to be perfect."_ She thought as tears started to fall from eyes.

"Make me believe in that." Natalia said indifferently but her eyes were pleading.

Clint saw the inner conflict in her eyes and dropped his gun back in its holster.

"Come with me?" His eyes were sincere and she dropped her dagger clinging onto Clint's body as she cried real tears for the first time.

After her encounter with the Hawkeye, SHIELD saw her worthy of a second chance and recruited her as their spy. She changed her name from Natalia Alianovna Romanova to Natasha Romanoff but she still retained herself as the Black Widow.

**[~~~~~]**

Natasha and Clint had become partners and were going on missions together. Years of her company, Clint started to develop feelings for her. One night he decided to tie their bonds together but she refused him.

"Tasha, why did you refuse?"

"I can't, Clint."

"Why not?" Clint asked with sadness in his voice.

"Because I'm still waiting."

"For what?"

"A stalker." She said, her voice still as cold as ever.

"You know what, Nat? I'll be professional and all and not take it to heart. We're still best friends right?" Clint said, feigning his hurt.

"Thank you, Clint."

"Anything for you, Tasha."

After her rejection Clint became a sport and let her go. Giving way for her supposed _stalker_.

**[~~~~~]**

Natasha's heart skipped a beat when she saw Loki on Stuttgart terrorizing innocent civilians. It has been years since she last saw him and she didn't expect to see the sweet and kind man she once met turn into a heartless, evil tyrant. She forced herself to hate him now that he threatened her world but there was something preventing her from doing so.

**[~~~~~]**

Loki slammed his fist on the glass prison he was in. Glaring daggers into her as she stared back. Fear evident in her face.

"I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you," Loki growled and something clicked in her mind.

_"This isn't the real Loki."_ She thought as she looked straight into his blue eyes.

"Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear,"

_"This is not him."_

"And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work," Loki still continued.

_"He's being manipulated."_

"And when he screams, I'll split his skull!"

_"The Loki inside is begging. I can feel him."_

"This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" Loki spat his insult like poison.

Natasha turned behind, faking fear and tears.

"You're a monster." She muttered.

"And you're perfect." Natasha's heart skipped a beat. She shrugged it off and resumed to her work. She successfully extracted some information from him but it was too late. The Hellicarrier had been attacked and Loki had escaped.

**[~~~~~]**

In a car provided by SHIELD, Clint drove while Natasha sat on the seat beside him, deep in thought. After Loki's defeat the Avengers accompanied him with Thor in a park where they would send him and his brother back to Asgard, with the help of the help of the Tesseract.

"Tasha, you okay?" Clint asked.

"Yeah." She replied monotonously.

_"And you're perfect."_ Loki's voice echoed in her head.

_"Did I imagine it?"_ She actually didn't because unknown to her, Loki, the real one, _did_ said it.

When they arrived at the park, they were joined by the other Avengers. Thor with a muzzled Loki walked in the middle of the park. The others surrounded them in a circle and waited for the teleportation to begin.

Natasha felt Loki's gaze on her and she looked back at him. His eyes were full of hate and angst but there were hints of regret and pain. She knew that look. **_"Forgive me."_** His gaze confirmed his imaginary voice that she had in her head. She smiled sweetly and sincerely at him and she could see how the muzzle shifted with his jaws as he tried to smile, the muzzle making it hard for him.

**[~~~~~]**

A month after the failed invasion of the Chitauri and Loki, Natasha still had been having nightmares of the manipulated and evil Loki.

_"Young Lady, what are you?" Loki asked as he straddled her beneath him. Natasha was strapped to her bed, panting and sweating._

_"I am Natasha Romanoff." She answered and Loki frowned, leaning down to her neck and biting hard on her skin, drawing blood._

_"Young Lady, what are you?"_

_"I am the Black Widow." Another bite._

_"Young Lady, what are you?"_

_"I am a ballerina." Loki smirked and bit harder on the other side of her neck, creating a bruise._

_"Now Young Lady, what are you?"_

_"I am Natalia Alianovna Romanova."_

_"Good. What are you now?"_

_"I am perfect." Natasha answered with a proud smile and Loki chuckled._

_"Aren't you perfect, Young Lady?"_

_"You truly are perfect."_

_"And you're perfect."_

_All the times that Loki told her that she was perfect were repeated by him and he smiled mischievously at her. Loki leaned down and pressed his lips on hers. She didn't resist instead she returned the favor passionately. She felt Loki smirked against her lips and then suddenly he bit on her lower lip really hard and she tasted blood._

Natasha sprung from her bed. Sitting and panting, she was sweating and her heart pounded against her chest, so hard that it hurt.

"Just a nightmare. Just... A nightmare." She repeated. She looked at the window beside her bed and noticed that it was raining really hard. She swept her feet off of the bed and went to the bathroom sink. She opened the faucet and splashed some cool water on her face. She closed the tap and dried her face with a towel.

Natasha felt sleep tug at her again and walked back to her bed when she heard several knocks on the door of her apartment. She wondered who it might have been. It was in the middle of the night and Fury or Clint usually gives her a call when they need her.

She got out of her room and proceeded to the door in just her underwear, wrapping a bathrobe on herself.

As Natasha opened the door, her eyes widened and her mouth hang agape. There she saw a bloodied and torn out Loki. He was also soaking wet from the rain.

"What the-?! Loki! What happened?" She screamed and threw one of Loki's arm on her shoulders, wrapping her arm behind his waist. She half-carried, half-dragged the semi-conscious Loki to the sofa in the lounging area.

Natasha gently dropped Loki on to the sofa and went to the kitchen, opening some cabinets to look for the first aid kit. A moment later, returned to his side, bearing a kit in her hands.

Loki looked up to her with half-lidded eyes and he gave her a weak smile.

"**My Lady...**" He said with a hoarse voice before completely passing out.

Author's note: I didn't have any idea what I was writing about Natasha's past. It was completely done as I wrote. I did some research of course, some basically true, some just a headcanon.

I feel like I need to elaborate this one. Yeah, I will. Right after I finish the sequel to Lies Are Bittersweet (which is on the way and will be called, His Sentiment Or Her Affection) and the second and possibly the last chapter of this.

Of course, I don't own the Avengers. If I did BlackFrost would have been first on my canon list. Please do review and everything. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha stayed up to patch Loki's wounds. It took her all night to successfully cover all the damage his body took. She wasn't supposed to help a former villain. Let alone trust him. But she did. It was all because of a non-concrete understanding they both had. They still haven't confirmed it with one another but the way the two of them looked at each other on her 18th birthday verified it.

Love at first sight.

It was. But they didn't knew, instead they felt it but it seems like an unconscious truth.

Loki opened his eyes when he felt the warm rays of the Sun begin to touch his face. He slowly cracked open both eyes and then used one of his arms to prop himself up into a sitting position. Stretching his limbs, he flinched he when felt a small pain on his side. His hand found its way to the source of the pain.

Loki wondered why he didn't feel a huge gash on his skin, instead found a cloth covering his wound. His eyes narrowed in confusion but then he remembered why and where he was.

"Good morning." A husky womanly voice chimed in his ears.

Loki's head snapped up to the woman on the doorway. Natasha had two mugs in hand and she gingerly made her way to a small couch beside him.

Loki's face immediately brightened at the sight of her. She walked over to him and he stood up bowing his head, but he flinched and hissed again as the pain in his body reemerged.

"Whoa, take it easy." Natasha said as she placed the mugs on the small desk in front of the couch and helped Loki sit back on the sofa.

"My Lady, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't pay my respect to you." Loki answered like a good child.

"Respect? What were you doing anyway?" Natasha asked as she narrowed her brows in confusion.

"I tried to bow. Isn't it customary?" Loki asked innocently with his sparkling green eyes.

"You didn't have to do that." Natasha laughed and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

It wasn't unusual that they were both at ease with each other's presence and company. It was supposed to be hostile and awkward but it wasn't.

"Here. This is for you." Natasha handed him the mug.

"What is this?" Loki asked, staring into the porcelain's mouth.

"It's hot chocolate."

Loki studied the foreign beverage and looked at Natasha shortly before slowly taking a sip. Natasha held her breathe, waiting for him to throw the mug across the room. She thought he wouldn't like it since Thor's data stated that he liked coffee. Since Loki came from the same place, she thought that he would like bitter things such as coffee just like Thor.

Natasha's eyes widened as Loki held the mug with both hands, chugging the content like a dehydrated dog.

"Wha- I thought you would hate it!" Natasha screamed in shock and confusion. Loki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, placing the now emptied mug on the table. He gave her an equally confused and skeptical look as his brows furrowed together.

"Pardon?" Loki asked.

"Y-you liked it? The chocolate?"

"I can't see why not." He shrugged.

"Oh. Okay... You could have mine. Here." Natasha said placing her mug on the table and pushing it towards Loki.

"Are you sure, My Lady?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." With her confirmation, Loki grabbed onto the mug and drank half of it before pausing to take slow sips.

"This is a delicious drink. It's sweet."

"So unlike your brother you like sweet stuff?"

"I _love_ all things sweet," Loki said and sipped on the chocolate, dropping his gaze. "And I was never his brother." He continued with a grim and cold expression.

Natasha stilled and became silent. _"He is Thor's complete opposite."_ She thought and there was a long pregnant pause between them.

"So why are you here?" Natasha asked, steering the silent and depressing air away. Loki lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"I was banished and stripped of my powers by Odin, my so-called father. But before that I had to face the tortures that Asgard _offered_ so that I learn the pain that the innocent went through under my doings."

"That must have been a hard decision for him to make."

"Oh that must have been the most _unsplendid_ thing that crossed his mind. Surely he wouldn't want a monster to pay the price." He said coldly and sarcastically.

"Loki." Natasha uttered sternly.

"Yes, My Lady?" He replied sweetly and Natasha blinked twice.

_"Did he just revert from cold to sweet?"_ Natasha thought but was suddenly intrigued by the way he called her.

"Why do you call me that?" She asked and he smirked playfully.

"Because you are simply a person worth being called with respect." He said, eyes sparkling.

"That's how you people on your Kingdom call women? They are all addressed as 'Lady'?" She asked skeptically.

"Well yes, but you... Are an exception. Because you're not just a Lady," He licked his lips and watched her flawless face. "You are My La-"

There was a ring and Natasha stood up. Loki huffed, irritated at the sudden disturbance.

"Hold that thought, Loki. I have to take this." Natasha said and swiftly entered her room.

Loki followed her with his eyes and looked down at his mug when he lost sight of her. He drank the remaining contents and placed the mug on the table beside the other one.

His thoughts wandered from the mug to Natasha. The last time he saw her, before the invasion, she hadn't changed. _"Except for her hair. Why did she cut it short?"_ Loki sighed and raked his fingers down his own raven locks. _"No matter. She's still My Lady."_ He smiled at the thought and felt his heart race in excitement. _"I can spend time with her now. There's no Asgard nor Odin in the way, now that I'm mortal like her."_

"Loki. I have to go. Looks like SHIELD knows you're here." Loki was tuned out from his thoughts when Natasha suddenly emerged from her bedroom. Loki scowled at the mention of the organization.

"Ah, yes. SHIELD. They too, are in the way."

"In the way of what? I hope you're not scheming on something here because I bet Banner would be more than happy to-"

"Nothing, My Lady. I assure you, being a mortal can be degrading to the point of losing my will to fight against the *ants. But of course, the only thing keeping the *boot on the leash is you, My Lady. I do so hope to pursue you." Loki said with his signature mischievous smirk. Natasha smiled at that.

"Anyway, SHIELD only knows that you're somewhere on Earth and not exactly here on my apartment, so be good and stay here. Is that clear?"

"Only if you don't have some cuffs and an intention to drag me there when you get back." Loki jested and she smirked.

"Alright. You see that white thing with a handle? That's the fridge and there's pudding in there if you're hungry. It's in the pink box on the middle level. It's sweet so you'll like it. _Love_ it. I'll be back in an hour. Until then, behave." Natasha instructed and dashed to the front door, grabbing a bag and keys on the way.

When she left, Loki's smile lingered before he slowly stood and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the white thing which Natasha called a fridge and found a pink box in the middle level. He took it out and opened it, revealing a beautiful dessert with chocolate coating. He grinned, grabbing a spoon.

"I could get used to this."

[~~~~~]

Author's note: Second chap is a bit boring and short. Doesn't matter as long as it's updated. (lolwhut) I'll be working on the other fic's chap 2 now. So bbye. I don't own anything here. Marvel owns Avengers. BlackFrost should be canon. Sciddles should be married. I can't handle Tom's perfection. Check out Jackpittgregor's This Too Shall Pass. That fic drowns you in feels. And thank you for reading!

*ants and *boot: A reference to Loki and Fury's conversation at the start of the film.  
Fury: We have no quarrel with your people.  
Loki: An ant has no quarrel with a boot.  
Fury: Are you planning to step on us?  
Midgardians are the ants. Loki is the boot. Badass.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha strode confidently in the briefing room where she knew Fury would be. She put on her signature poker face so that everyone would think that she's just having her normal day. Well it actually felt normal for her somehow. That included a very battered alien god currently lounging at her apartment and the fact that she was willing to hide him there counted as what she felt as normal.

"Agent Romanoff, nice of you to join in." Fury welcomed, though it wasn't a warm one.

"Hey, Nat." Clint greeted her and she smiled in return. Seating gracefully on a seat opposite of Clint she glanced at Fury.

The room became silent, the ticking off the clock was the only noise reverberating. Clint sighed before he snorted and looked at his own wristwatch.

"Anytime now, Director." Clint said impatiently.

"We're waiting for one more." Fury answered him and gave him a serious look.

"Wait, no Avengers Assemble this time?" Clint crossed his arms. "I thought this was about Loki?"

Natasha clearly knew how the topic of Loki irked him. She knew how much he wanted to put an arrow between the trickster's eyes. She just assured him over and over that everything's alright now, but deep inside she knew it wasn't always alright for him.

"Who is the third person? Steve?" Natasha asked and as if right on cue, a man in a spangled suit arrived, apologizing for being late.

Steve bowed his head in acknowledgement of the people in the room, giving a small smile at Natasha who smiled back. "Alright. What is the problem, Director?" Steve started.

"Loki just arrived." Fury replied.

Clint flinched slightly and Steve's face hardened as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Natasha just kept her cold exterior. Clint inhaled loudly and stood, pressing his palms on the desk. He released his breathe looking seriously at the man with an eye patch.

"I'll drag his ass right here, right now." Clint said flippantly with a nod at Fury. "With your go signal of course."

"Hold on, we can't go without some form of plan and backup. For all we know, Loki might be more dangerous than before." Steve immediately stated.

"Leave it to Cap for a logical advance." Natasha thought as she crossed her arms, looking pointedly at Clint.

"Barton, calm down." She said lowly and Clint looked back at her.

"No, I won't. He might be destroying who knows what city this time and we're still here on our butts chillin' around." He flailed his arms, a deep frown on his face. "We better move."

"We must get him here under surveillance 24/7, gather information, and detain him if Thor won't come." Steve chimed in with his authoritive voice. Natasha glanced at him and Barton and then to Fury who seemed to be in thought.

"No. Detention isn't fit for him. He deserves to di-"

Clint was cut off by Fury who gave him a stony glare. "No one's going to kill him." His voice was firm and commanding making Clint back off suddenly.

"But Director he-"

"Barton, don't start this." Fury said. "I know that it is hard for you but we can't touch this man-"

"God." Natasha corrected and Fury looked at her reprimandingly. She just raised a brow, a smirk formed on her lips.

"As I was saying. We can't do anything to him that would end in him being dead because I know, that when his big brother comes and knows of it, we are not ready to face God knows what other aliens out there who'll be glad to declare war on us." Fury explained and he earned a brief look of respect from the three until Barton muttered a curse.

"This is unfair you know." Clint whispered before plopping back on his seat. "Alright so, where's the guy?"

Steve sighed and took a seat beside Natasha. "Did he crash landed like Thor did?" He asked.

"We don't know yet." Natasha spoke indifferently, looking straight at Fury.

"Excuse me, what?" Clint turned to Natasha, he looked incredulous and irritated.

"He is off map. We can't locate him." Fury rephrased what Natasha had said and crossed his arms.

"W-wait! Did I heard that right? Loki is... On the loose?!" Clint asked rather unmorally, standing from his seat. Fury who was starting to get angry at Barton's spontaneousness, huffed and glared at him with all his ire using his single good eye.

"Sit your ass down, Barton. I'm getting tired of your shit so if you don't calm the fuck down I'll throw all your bows and arrows off the deck of the hellicarrier." Fury threatened and Clint sunked back down on his seat crossing his arms once more and forming a scowl on his face. Steve whistled silently at what just happened and Natasha suppressed a giggle.

"Looked like a spoiled son who didn't get what he wanted." She thought making her smile at the silliness of it. A second later her face turned back to its usual coldness and her eyes turned darker.

"What do we do now?" She asked curiously, not having any idea what SHIELD would do. She really didn't know because she knew that Loki doesn't have his powers anymore and they would track him using that but they can't because he is now a mortal and mystical tracking won't work this time. Fury told her over the phone that something just dropped out from the sky and that eye-witnesses confirmed their speculation that Loki was back on Earth. SHIELD has done everything to get a whiff of Loki but he was careful not to get caught. And to her surprise, there he was knocking on her apartment door.

"Simple. We track him down with his magic." Fury said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't think that would work." Natasha said plainly and everyone in the room looked at her inquiringly.

"What makes you say that?" Steve asked.

"Damn it." She cursed in her head and bit her tongue. She can't tell why. She can't tell them that Loki has no magic anymore. It would lead them to ask her how she knew and then she would answer that Loki told her. They would then ask how again and she has to tell them where he is or Fury would unleash his fury on her.

Can she really hide the truth from them? Yes, of course she can. She is the Black Widow after all, the mortal equivalent of the God of Mischief himself. But would she hide the truth? In her heart she would, but she started to question herself: why? Why would she help the former villain instead of her beloved SHIELD? It was rather confusing at the moment and she wasn't used to confusion because she had never been confused of making decisions before. But she currently thought that she was taking pity on Loki that made her want to protect him.

She knew what SHIELD had in store if they ever get hold of Loki. He was still too weak to take the blows from the agency even a simple interrogation would scare him off. "Okay. First off, nothing scares him... I think?" Natasha thought.

Why was she thinking of his welfare anyway? She could just bring a pair of handcuffs home, round him up, and drag him to the hellicarrier for the agency to play with but she couldn't. So why? Why couldn't she? Why was she hiding and protecting him? She knew exactly why but she still denied it and lied to herself.

"He's just someone I pity." Natasha didn't notice that she voiced out her thoughts when Clint's face came into her view.

"What?" He asked.

"What? Oh I said it was just a hunch. I feel like he doesn't have powers. Well sort of. Kinda?" Natasha bluffed, covering up her previous statement and Clint raised a brow at her.

"It's just a hunch, Agent Romanoff. And usually hunches aren't facts so we stay with the plan of tracking him with magic." Fury said dismissively and looked at Steve. "Cap, come with me. There's something I need to ask of you."

When Fury and Steve left, Barton stood up, looking thoughtfully at his red haired partner. "Nat, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You were spacing out a while ago." Clint asked again, concern coating his words.

"Yeah. Just thinking about that hunch is all." She lied. Clint stared at her for a moment before sighing and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well if you need anything or some kind of superstitious adventure, I'm here and ready. Always up for something new. Hunch or pirate treasure, I'll help you okay?" Clint said cheerfully and she smiled.

"Hunting Loki down doesn't count as one of your adventures, does it?" Natasha jested and Clint frowned a little before chuckling.

"As long as I can put an arrow between his eyes I'm fine with any other adventure." He said and smiled down at her. "Well, catch you later, Tasha." Clint waved a hand at her and walked out of the room.

Natasha released a sigh and closed her eyes, propping her head on her palms as she thought of why she lied to protect Loki. "Well. This is going to be an unusual adventure."

[~~~~~]

"What is it you're asking, Director?" Steve asked.

"Monitor Agent Romanoff for me. You can do that right?" Fury said.

"Why?"

"She was acting strange. She normally doesn't have hunches or any other shit and she was staring off for a while like she had something she wanted to tell but decided not to."

"So you're telling me that you're getting suspicious of her? Why would you even suspect her of anything?" Steve asked, his brows furrowing.

"I believe she knows something and that, that hunch wasn't really a hunch."

"And you know this, why?" Steve asked again.

"Because I just know. Now go about any business you were doing and report to me if you find anything." Fury said and sauntered away.

[~~~~~]

Natasha walked down the halls until she reached her door and pulled out her keys, inserting it into the keyhole and twisting it, opening the door. She walked in dropping her keys on a small table by the door and closing it with a light kick. She looked around her apartment looking for any sign of misplaced things that she knew Loki would have became curious about and touch but sighed in relief when there wasn't a single thing disturbed.

She walked around for him and saw that the light on the kitchen was on so she entered and found an empty pink box on the kitchen table. "He loved it." She thought with a smile.

"Loki?" Natasha called out but no one answered. She repeated calling him and heard the door to the bathroom open. She briskly walked to the hallway where the bathroom was and was stopped in her tracks when she collided with something firm. The floor was unusually wet beneath her boots and her right foot slipped forward, her momentum knocking her back. The inner spy in her readied for the fall but it never came. She felt strong arms grip her and she opened her eyes to see straight through cool green ones. An unconscious blush colored her cheeks and she suddenly was aware of the situation.

"My Lady. You called me?" The familiar voice made her shiver.

The gravity of the situation became heavier when she saw that Loki was holding her, pressed against him and his glisteningly wet and pale skin. She blinked and took in the whole situation. Loki was stark naked with only a short towel wrapped around his hips. His hair wet and wild, sticking to his neck as small streams of water trickled down his torso. Everything was quiet as he stared down at her and she could feel the fast beating of his heart. Her eyes darted down to his lips for a second and he slowly leaned down to her face but she immediately backed away from his touch, nervousness suddenly eating at her.

"I... Y-you should finish your shower. It's- It's almost lunch now I think. I don't feel like cooking today so we better go out for some burger or something." She shrugged and looked down on the floor. "And I should probably clean this." She said and gestured at the puddle of water beneath her.

"I'm sorry for making a mess. One towel isn't enough to completely dry me." Loki said awkwardly before turning and walking back to the bathroom. Natasha bit her lip and looked at his retreating form.

"Thanks... For catching me." She muttered but Loki heard it well. He looked back at her with a smirk.

"I never thought that the Black Widow would thank me." He said mischievously and Natasha glared at him. "But I would never let anything harm you, My Lady." He said truthfully and went on his way.

"Still such a douche." She whispered to herself as she stared at him once more, eyeing his rear and his legs until they were out of view. She sighed and looked down.

"Damn." She breathed as the image of Loki in a towel and his butt and mile-long legs engraved into her mind. She bit her lip and mentally face palmed herself for liking what she saw.

She knew then that it wasn't just love at first sight but lust at first bite.

[~~~~~]

Done! Aleluiayayayaya! Yes Hiddlesbutt fanservice for Natasha. Next chap will feature shopping. Lol. There will be a chap for His Sentiment Or Her Affection either tomorrow or the next day. Alright. Thank you for reading! Thanks to all those who stick to this fic. I REALLY appreciate you folks!

(I changed this into R-T because I'll concentrate on the other fic as the main smut fic.)


	4. Chapter 4

Walking side by side on a side walk of New York, Natasha had told Loki to throw away his tattered Asgardian robes and gave him an old forgotten coat. Now heading straight to a small cafe, she led him inside and ordered for two large cups of hot choco. She paid the cashier who kept looking at Loki and gave her a hard look once they got their orders and settled down on one of the tables.

"So you say you don't have any of your magic?" Natasha raised a brow. "Remind me again why you're ginger blonde?"

Loki smirked and put his hot chocolate down. He looked side to side and gazed back at her with his now crystal blue eyes.

"A practitioner of magic is different from a person who can alter their image. They're called shape shifters and I am proudly one. I can transform into anything that has life."

Natasha eyed him and a small smile grazed her lips. "You could change but you can't have clothes on when you do?"

"Well that part uses magic. And as I am right now void of my most useful ability, it seems that I can't exactly wear clothes to my liking." He looked down at his attire and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "This coat doesn't really fit me well; it also stinks of some other man."

"Thank Clint that he forgot it at my apartment. If it weren't for him you'll be buck arse naked right now." Natasha said with a smirk and Loki looked at her incredulously.

"Barton. This is his? What would he be doing in your home?" Loki asked sternly. He felt uncomfortable now that he knew who owned the clothe he was currently wearing. He knew of the archer's past intimacy with her and it bothered him greatly. Barton indeed loves her but Loki loved her first. Though the archer beat him to it in conveying and telling the sentiment.

"We're partners. Just some SHIELD business, that's all." She said rather defensively and it made Loki muse if she was afraid if he ever points out their relationship.

"Besides it's been years that his coat is bunkering in my closet." She half-heartedly joked and Loki returned an amused smile.

"I may need a new set of clothes." Loki said and downed the last of his drink.

"Don't worry. We're going shopping for your sake. We can't have you parading around naked right?" _Although that would be nice._ She added in her head.

"I don't mind getting nude. For your eyes I'm fine with that, My Lady." Loki smiled playfully and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Oh yes. That would be quite a parade!" Natasha replied with sarcasm and rolled her eyes even though the idea would be somewhat of a joy to her. She drank the remaining hot choco and stood walking out of the cafe.

"Let's go, butt cheeks." She said aloud making the people in the cafe spit-take their drinks. Loki chuckled mirthfully and followed her, earning them a look of incredulity from the customers and the cashier.

Natasha hailed a cab and instructed the driver to the nearest shopping center. Once there she paid the man and her and Loki stepped inside the mall.

[~~~~~]

"Jarvis! Is that Cap?" Tony asked and the hologram on his face zoomed in down on the street.

"Yes, sir. It is." The AI butler answered. Tony in his Mark VII suit dove down on the street and landed right in front of Steve who was jogging -actually running- along the side walk.

"Hey, Capsicle. In a hurry?" Tony greeted, his metal face mask sliding up to reveal his face.

"Stark!" Steve breathed, halting his legs.

"You know jogging takes place at the park not the streets." Tony said and took a step forward.

"I'm not jogging."

"So why in a hurry? Trying to take out a thief?" The man in metal asked looking around. "Because I could easily do that better than you."

"No. There's no thief."

"A shopping sale then? You could have told me, Pepper would love that. Well, I'm not saying that I can't buy her expensive things. I _can_ do that. I _am_ Tony Stark after all." Tony bragged and Steve just stared at him skeptically.

"I'm going to a shopping mall."

"So, you are rushing to a sale? Cap, I never pegged you for a shopaholic." Tony let out a mirthful laugh and he clapped a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Stark. That's not what I'm going there for."

"A date? Oh look who just got lucky. Tell you what, I'll give you a lift there and I'll watch you make out with some old grandma. Sounds like a plan?" Tony half-offered, half-joked.

"No, Stark. But I guess you could give me a lift." Steve replied seriously and the billionaire looked stunned.

"Not jogging?"

"No."

"No sale?"

"None."

"No dates with old women your age?" Tony asked lastly and Steve blushed a little.

"No."

"Then I guess it's us who are going on a date. Buckle up, Virgin." Tony jested and moved behind Steve. He grabbed on both arms of the Captain and lifted both themselves up the sky. Flying towards the mall.

[~~~~~]

"So you're telling me that I need to wear these?" Loki mused aloud and pulled at the band of the undergarment he was holding. Natasha laughed and took the piece of clothe from him and dumped it in their shopping basket.

"It's customary." She said and Loki stared at the rack of clothes that offended him.

"Customary? In Asgard only women wear those. Men are suited to wear leather trousers than have such undergarments."

"Well you're not in Asgard so you're wearing briefs and boxers whether you like it or not." Natasha turned around and grabbed a fistful of the garments and stuffed them in her basket.

"Come on, butt cheeks. We're going to the suit section." She called him as if it was the most normal name in the world. Loki shot her a glare but it soon fell when he saw the smile on her face.

"Must you call me that?" Loki complained, following behind her. "Because everytime you do, a lot of people send an assortment of looks at us."

"Oh let them. You deserve that name." Natasha huffed and turned a corner.

"Are you offending me, My Lady? Because-"

"Hide here!" Natasha suddenly shoved him inside a dressing room and pulled the curtains closed.

"Natasha what is-" Loki stopped midsentence when he heard a familiar voice call the red headed woman he was with.

"Agent Romanoff! Here for a sale too? Or are you on a date? Wait! Don't tell me you're Steve's date because the two of us are dating." Tony smiled brightly at her with Steve trailing behind him.

"No we're not." The Captain argued and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Cap! Can't take a joke?" Tony huffed and stared at the Captain with an annoyed face.

"You should have left your suit outside, Tony." Natasha coolly said and crossed her arms, her basket unceremoniously thrown inside the dressing room where Loki was hiding.

"Can't risk suitnapping right?" Tony smirked and both Steve and Natasha face palmed.

"By the way, what are you two doing here? And don't tell me you're dating crap." Natasha asked and glanced at the two men with an inquiring eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know. I just followed Spandex here." Tony explained and slapped Steve on the back. "Why are we here, Rogers?"

Steve's eyes darted around for a second before he faced Natasha and answered. "Uhm, sale? I needed some..." He looked around the racks and found himself in the underwear section. He blushed a little and gulped. "Briefs."

Tony bursted into a howling laugh and Natasha narrowed her eyes at the flustered blonde. She knew a lie when she hears one. The Captain is hiding something from her and she needed to find out. She began to calculate him and prepared herself to pry the truth from him when a giggle sounded from the dressing room.

Natasha stiffened and the two men whipped their heads at the small room. Tony looked confused and Steve had a suspicious look on him.

"Someone was overhearing us... You're with someone, Agent?" Tony asked and moved to open the curtain when Natasha slammed it close.

"Yeah. I'm with a friend. And he's changing. Shy one too." Natasha easily lied.

Loki knew that facing the men even with a different look would be unwise, since they might be familiar with his face or worse, they might recognize him. So he changed his whole appearance into a woman's, with long wavy black hair and green eyes. He had lessened his height by a foot which made him almost as tall as Natasha.

He heard everything and couldn't help but giggle at the pathetic lying skills of the Captain. What Steve didn't know was that there wasn't just one master manipulator, but two. And he knew that the Captain lied. When Natasha smoothly lied to the two men it sparked an idea in Loki's head.

"You're helping a guy try out some boxers?" Tony asked as if it was the most unbelievable joke he had ever heard.

"Yeah." She answered and turned to the small dressing room. "You good there, Magnus? She asked for added effect.

"I'm still not done!" A girly voice answered and there was a long pause between the three Avengers. After a moment, Steve looked at Natasha -who still had a stoic expression- and opened his mouth to speak when Tony beat him to it.

"You told us you're with a _he_?! Or I'm still having a very horrible hangover."

"Magnus is her last name." Natasha quickly covered but Steve saw through.

"Highly unusual..." Steve said and became even more suspicious.

"I guess it is." Natasha laughed and Tony suddenly smirked.

"I like unusual." The man in metal said with a grin. "What's she like, Nat?"

Natasha inwardly cringed at his question because she knew she couldn't answer it. She doesn't know what Loki had turned into and physical description would be hard to give this time, even though it's the easiest answer out of those kinds of questions.

She thought that giving very general answers would be her only way out and opened her mouth to reply. But Loki sensed that she couldn't answer so he made a bold move and popped his head out from the curtain.

"Hello, gentlemen. My name is Lady. Lady Magnus." Loki acted perfectly and Natasha shot him a brief glare.

"Oh." Tony gasped, impressed and with a smirk. Steve's eyebrows shot up as he saw the black haired beauty.

"Natasha and I are busy. Would you please kindly leave us girls with our shopping?" Loki batted his eyelashes and flashed a sickly sweet smile.

"This is what you call shy, Romanoff?" Tony joked and smiled amusedly. "I'm Tony Stark by the way."He reached for a handshake but was pulled away by Steve.

"We're going now, Agent Romanoff." Steve waved at her and left, dragging Tony away.

Natasha let out a sigh once they were gone and quickly turned to Loki, giving him a piercing glance.

"What the hell, Loki? Why the fuck would you do that? I could have sent them off like nothing's up." Natasha said, her brows furrowing in frustration.

"But there is something up. And you're just mad because someone did the job better than you would have intended. You're frustrated that I beat you at deceiving them. What does it feel like when someone beats you at your own game? Now I'm sure you know."

"Is that what you think this is about?" As Natasha asked, Loki changed back into his blonde male form.

"Well yes." Loki answered and Natasha's face contorted from a scowl to a threatening smile. She pulled her right arm back and gave a swift and strong blow to his face with her fist, making his head whip to the side and his face twist into a stunned expression.

"I was protecting you, butt cheeks." She smirked and took the basket walking away.

Loki adjusted his head forward and held his jaw with a hand, rubbing it as a smirk formed on his lips.

"One point for the Lady." Loki muttered and went to follow Natasha.

[~~~~~]

When Steve had finally dragged Tony out into an empty alley he released the man in metal and sighed.

"Hey, Cap mind explaining why you pulled me out from a flirting session? You're not Pepper's spy, are you?"

"We had to run."

"Why?" Tony asked and crossed his arms.

"Do you think monitoring her is the same with talking to her? I told you not to talk to her. We were to find her and observe not flirt with her friend." Steve explained.

"Uhh. The last time I checked, she found _us_ first." Tony reasoned.

Steve sighed and brushed his hair with his fingers. "It doesn't matter. I'll go observe her tomorrow." He walked away but turned his head to look at Tony. "And don't tell anyone!" With that he ran off. Tony stared blankly and a few seconds later he grinned.

"Jarvis, call Legolas and my Science Bro. Tell them it's Mission Impossible time."


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe knowing where the spare key to Natasha's apartment was a horrible privilege to Clint at the moment. His right hand on the handle of the door as his right foot was half inside her home. It was currently an awkward situation for him because there on one of the flush couches was a very naked black haired woman, sitting wide spread and eating pudding like she doesn't care if she gets fat.

His eyes wide and mouth hanging open, the dark haired woman saw him and smirked. Barton felt familiarity slowly creep through him as he saw how the woman grinned. That malicious smile felt familiar and he remembered the feeling of being pulled with strings by someone who had the same crazed smile. The woman reminded him of someone he greatly despised. She winked at him and her grin broadened when the archer took a second to take in her nude appearance.

"Natasha! There's a burglar! Help!" Loki screamed convincingly and Clint immediately panicked.

"Wait! I'm not a thief-" He went pale when a bullet was fired mere inches from his head.

Loki chuckled and looked at the red haired woman who just emerged from the bedroom as if she had teleported. "He tried to sexually harass me." He said and made a puppy dog look.

"Clint? Why are you here?" Natasha asked and lowered her gun. She looked at the female version of Loki and glared at him. Disappearing back into her bedroom, she grabbed her bed cover and walked out, tossing the article on the naked man with a woman's body.

"I told you to get dressed, _Lady_. You _are_ a girl." Natasha said with an irritated look. Loki raised a brow and it annoyed her to no end. She knew that Loki was playing with her and the last thing she wanted was a naked god who shape shifted into a woman, pretending to get raped by her best friend. She sent him a glare that clearly said, _No puddings today_, and he chuckled softly.

"If you say so, My Lady." Loki obliged with a knowing smirk and wrapped himself up with the bed cover.

"Wasn't that fun, Archer? I could see you wanted to play." Loki taunted and glanced down at the growing bulge in Clint's pants.

Clint blushed a little and cleared his throat as if to get the attention away. He looked from Loki to Natasha and nodded at her.

"Tasha, I didn't know you had a..." He glanced back at Loki and down the floor, tucking his hands in his pockets. "A visitor. Uhm, a friend." He coughed fakingly and looked at her with sheepish eyes. "A _normal_ friend." He muttered finally.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him and she crossed her arms over her chest, standing firm and straight. _Uh-oh_. Clint knew that power stance. He knew the dangers of that pose. He knew he had to choose his _remaining_ words carefully. _If_ there were even words to speak off. He swallowed and a moment of hesitation passed before he licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak.

"Nat, I came h-here to pick you up."

"Why? What's the occasion?"

"Didn't you read my message?" Clint asked incredulously and Natasha raised a brow.

"What message?" Natasha inquired but Clint just looked at her. He sighed and crossed his arms then gazed at Loki.

"Alright, I assume that you were too... _busy_ with her," He gave a pointed look at Loki, who smiled in an almost too kind way. "And didn't notice my text so... Okay, here's the news."

"Toni's having a party back at the tower." He explained with a bored expression. "Of course, all the Avengers are invited. He also told me to tell you to invite a woman named Lady. Which I assume is her." He nodded at Loki's direction.

"Sure. I'll go." Natasha agreed.

"Great! I'll go call To-"

"She isn't going."

"What?" Clint shot her a look that clearly showed disbelief.

Natasha would gladly go to the billionaire's party and drink as much vodka that he could offer but she knew that he would invite Loki slash Lady and she would never allow that. She isn't going to risk bringing him along just to end up cleaning the left overs of his mischief making. Loki would probably misbehave and play with the minds of the people there. It would be an even horrible scenario if anyone found out that Lady was really Loki in disguise.

A bunch of worst case scenarios flashed in Natasha's mind and her eyes had a passive swirl to them. A second beated away and she blinked and looked at Clint with resolve in her blue orbs.

"She isn't going." Natasha repeated. Clint gave her a dumb look and closed his opened mouth firmly.

"Why not? You aren't her babysitter or something. You don't have the authority to allow her or not." Clint questioned and made overly excessive hand gestures.

Loki cleared his throat and stood up with the bed cover still wrapped around his female body. He approached the red haired assassin and leaned close to her ear. He kept his piercing green eyes on Clint who shuffled awkwardly on his feet under his reprimanding gaze. He smiled mischievously before whispering to Natasha.

"My Lady, let me come to that occasion in this body and I promise you, I won't cause trouble. I know why you won't let me go. You think that I will ruin that party. But this time My Lady, I won't cause you dismay. I _will_ behave." Loki promised using his real voice. And at the sound of it Natasha shivered and closed her eyes for a moment. She relished in the distinctness of his voice and her knees almost gave in when Loki breathed on her ear and her eyes grew heavy at the sensation. She felt the familiar twist of desire swell in her and she internally cursed herself for having a moment of weakness spark in her.

"What do you say, Natasha?" She hasn't even noticed Loki sit back on the couch. The now powerless god looked at her expectantly and she racked her head for an answer but the only thing that misted her mind was desire.

She took a moment to compose herself and sighed, sparing the two men a look. She moved her legs and plopped on the couch next to Loki. She closed her eyes and held her breathe.

"Nat?" Clint probed and she opened her eyes to look at him. "Is she going or not?"

Loki and Clint waited for her answer and the archer awkwardly looked around, trying to push the bothering situation down. After a minute or two, Natasha stood and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No."

"Alright! I'll inform Stark. See you later Nat!" Clint responded hurriedly -almost eager to get out of that situation- and waved the spy a good bye and briskly walked out of the door.

There was a long silence in the room until Loki broke the solitude. He sighed as if he lost good naturedly and reverted back to his original form. He let the bed cover fall down up to his waist and spread his legs in comfort.

"Why not?" He asked and stared ahead.

"You know why." Natasha answered plainly and she too, stared ahead.

"Because you are going to seduce other men there and you don't want me to witness it."

"What if I did?" She challenged him and he chuckled.

"You won't." Oh how he knew that she won't, even if he wasn't around.

"What makes you so sure?" She countered with a smirk.

"Because I'll be mad." He answered confidently and she rolled her eyes.

"Stop fishing for flatterers, Butt Cheeks." She said and it made Loki smile softly at her.

She stood up and her feet padded softly on the floor as she walked inside her room. Loki watched her go with a smile. He sighed and closed his eyes, a surfeit expression on his pale and flawless face.

How perfect she was.

She _understands_. _Really_ understands, to the point of acting as a friend. But she wasn't acting; she was expressing herself, exposing what she really was if she wasn't corrupted into a heartless killer.

Natasha was fun, playful, sweet -if one really knew her by heart- and also she has a bit of mischief in her. Aside from that, Loki was astounded by her spirit, her bite. It made her even more perfect than she already was. She was indeed perfect for him. The only one to beat the trickster. The balancing yin to his opposing yang. The small flame that attracts the moth.

The danger of such undefined relationship entices him and the surrounding feeling stirs something locked deep within him. Sentiment. Affection. _Love._ Yes it was true. The god who thought himself a monster could love someone other than himself.

And he knew that she loves him as profoundly as he does too.

There were no need for words; it was the understandment of the century. The fundamental displays of such emotion to them were not regarded but the affection that unites them runs deeper than anything one has ever felt.

Loki was snapped from his thoughts by the landing of a small, black, and slick device on his lap. He picked it up and studied it with curious eyes. Small letters glowed from the glass screen and he read the phrase in his mind. _Slide to unlock_. He did as it says and the small screen flickered to a different color whilst making an unlocking sound. He looked up at Natasha who came back from her bedroom and was standing a few feet away from him. He furrowed his brow with an inquiring gaze.

"Is this what you humans call a _cell phone_?" He asked.

Natasha nodded and pulled out another one from her pants pocket which Loki assumed to be hers. He looked at the device in her hand and back at his. Tapping and sliding his thumb over the screen, Loki satiated his curiosity.

"Are you giving this to me, My Lady? For communication perhaps?" He questioned while still playing with the phone.

"Spot on," Natasha answered and went back inside "Click the envelope logo there and type whatever message you want to send me. Then click send with my name on it. I hope you're a fast learner because unlike the other god, you seem to know what that one is called."

Loki snickered at her reference and internally praised her because she knew that he was way more accommodating to Earth's technology. Unlike his not-brother, who thought that it was some type of explosive device.

"Is this able to call you?" Loki asked and Natasha nodded again.

"Learn that on your own. It's easy actually." She said and tapped on the send button of her phone.

Loki stared quizzically at his phone as it made a ringing tone. Natasha smiled as Loki fumbled at the phone screen; she went to the bathroom and started to take a bath. Loki studied the phone and clicked the bubble note that had Natasha's name on it. A message appeared and it said:

_I'll be gone for a while. Be back at midnight. Until then,_**_behave_**_._

He smiled and clutched at the phone tightly. Half a night without Natasha, in her apartment with nothing to do but eat and explore the mini world of the device called cell phone. He knew he couldn't just stay put while she drinks herself to oblivion, which is probably never considering the serum in her body. He had to have something to do and mischief was always the answer to his boredom. He needed a plan. A plan of some sort to have a little bit of _fun_.

[~~~~~]

"Aww, that ain't fair!" Tony complained as he raised both hands up, his alcoholic beverage splashing a little with his hand gesture.

"I told you to invite her personally then you might have enjoyed the show. Too bad for you, you're such a lazy ass." Clint smirked and downed his drink.

The music beated crazily on the rooftop of the tower and Tony grinned like a child at Christmas upon seeing the mass of bodies sway with the beat of the DJ's song. He clamped a hand on Clint's shoulder and began to move his hips from side to side. The billionaire clearly drunk just as the sun bid the skies farewell. Clint swayed with him and both Avengers maneuvered their way to the dance floor.

The two of them had a sober expression but the light red tinge in their cheeks says otherwise. Tony abandoned his glass and fetched two more for Clint and himself when he saw the good Captain enter the floor via the elevator.

"Hey, hey! Cap! Over here! Super Husband number one is right here!" Tony shouted and beckoned to Steve with Clint smiling at him.

Steve saw the drunken billionaire with a very dorky looking Clint under his shoulder. He frowned when he heard Tony call him and walked purposefully through the group of party people. He gripped both men's shoulder and dragged them to a rather empty bar.

"Stark. I thought I told you not to tell anyone." Steve glared at the dark haired man.

"Ooooh. Super Husbands' quarrel? I'll just leave you two to your business." Clint smiled teasingly and walked away but Tony pulled him back.

"No, no. You stay here. I ship you and me too. We are the Short Husbands! 'Cause we're both short. Wait... No! We're IronHawk! That's more like it." Tony endorsed while moving his hands as if drawing a banner.

"That sounds awesome." Clint agreed with slurred words. He lifted his fist and Tony bumped his knuckles against his.

"So, Capsicle. Is there a problem with this party? Gonna cuff me up, huh? Oh so you like bondage." Tony said with a grin. Clint laughed and clapped his hands. _Boy was he stoned_.

"I'm not a cop, Stark. I'm not here to enjoy. I'm here to remind you not to tell anyone. Now what happened? Dr. Banner knows. I assume even, Agent Barton knows." Steve said seriously and gave Clint a pointed look which the archer responded with a lousy salute.

"I heard my name. Is there something I need to know?" Bruce appeared from behind the bar, a glass in hand. He, unlike the self proclaimed Short Husbands, was sober and calm. Clearly he was avoiding anything that could cause an incident but still enjoying himself in the party.

"Oh, my Science Bro! You came!" Tony cheered and raised his arm for a fist bump which Bruce bumped with his knuckles gingerly.

"He _came._" Clint laughed. "Oh my god. _He came_."

Tony shot the archer a wolfish grin and laughed along with him. Steve clearly left out of the conversation and Bruce smiling along the joke.

"Okay, okay, all innuendos set aside." Bruce said and Tony snickered. "What's this about?"

"About Agent Romanoff." Steve answered.

"Tony told us she's hiding something? I don't know about you guys, but Nat's not the secretive type of girl." Clint said.

"Oh I thought she was in trouble." Bruce cut in and placed his glass down. "You told me she was in trouble." He looked at Tony who shrugged.

"Details aren't kinda important since Capsicle here only told me to look out for any sore thumb."

"Why?" Clint asked, getting his serious face on if not for his drunken expression he would have looked like he was pissed.

"Fury told me she's hiding something."

"So we're gonna believe a bald guy with an eye patch?" Tony mused.

"That bald guy is a Director of SHIELD, Tony. I don't think we're in the position to question him." Bruce reasoned and Steve gave him a nod of appreciation.

"So you're telling me you're planning to spy _on_ a spy?" Clint shouted and Tony snapped a hand on his mouth.

"Hey, we're in a civilian party, Legolas."

Clint muttered a slurred sorry and left his glass on the bar. "Tell you what. That's impossible."

"Not with you on our side." Bruce said and nudged the archer.

"This is weird. Spying on my best friend. Who is _the_ Black Widow. _THE_ _Black Widow_. Guys. The world's _best_ spy. Not to mention a _Russian_ Assassin, which we all know what that means." Clint said over actingly with his hazy hooded eyes.

"I know." Steve muttered and there was a long silence between the men.

"I need your help." Steve said finally and they all nodded in agreement.

"We're not drunk agreeing right?" Tony asked. "Because I swear this isn't just for fun."

"How do we even know that she's hiding something _against_ SHIELD? Not hiding something because she has a boyfriend." Bruce asked.

"Nat hiding a boyfriend? A boyfriend wouldn't exist in her dictionary right now." Clint shrugged.

"A girlfriend maybe?" Tony replied with a smirk at Clint.

"Yep. A girlfriend maybe." Clint agreed remembering the naked woman in Natasha's apartment.

"Speaking of which. That Lady woman was fine. Wasn't she, Captain, Clint?" Tony asked with a suggestive glint in his eyes and Steve blushed a little.

"Wait, who?" Bruce questioned, his brows knitting in confusion.

"Oh just a lady friend of Agent Romanoff named Lady Magnus." Tony replied while wiggling his brows at Bruce.

"Oh she _has_ a friend." Bruce smiled and Clint laughed.

"I know right, Doctor. She _has_ a normal friend."

"Aww guys don't be like that. Our little princess is just a bit picky with friends. I mean, look at us! Ain't we the band of misfits?" Tony jested and Bruce smiled.

"Little Princess. Band of Misfits. She'll get you for that."

"I'm here." A woman's voice sounded from behind them and the four men whipped their heads at her.

_Speak of the devil and she shall arrive._ And at that moment all four men had the same thought and quick beating of their hearts.

They were silent as they stared nervously at the red head and she blinked at their silence as if demanding what they were talking about. Tony was quick to grab a glass of alcohol and offer it to her with a smile.

"Uhm, so when did you arrive, Princ- I mean, Natasha?" Tony asked nervously and the other men waited for her answer.

"Just now."

And they released a sigh. Natasha cocked a brow at them, obviously sensing their agitation. She gave them each a piercing look that said _what's going on_ but they stayed silent.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" She demanded and the four struggled to determine who should talk them out. Finally after a tense minute, Steve opened his mouth.

"We were talking about your friend, Lady." He explained rather smoothly for someone who has never lied in his life.

"She isn't coming." Natasha said dismissively.

Tony gazed at the people in the dance floor and saw someone familiar in the crowd. His eyes widened at the sight of a dark haired woman swaying sinfully with the men around her. She met his gaze and winked at him. Tony whispered a curse and looked at the red haired assassin in front of him. He pointed at the mass of people and gave Natasha a smirk.

"She isn't coming eh?" Tony said almost triumphantly and looked at his fellow male Avengers.

They all followed his pointed hand and saw the dark haired beauty in the crowd. She looked like a goddess being praised by the people around her. Her flowing ebony hair moving fluidly and her piercing green eyes lured everyone who spared just a millisecond of a glance. Her body like a snake, sly and smooth with the beating of the music.

The four men were cut from their trance when they heard Natasha hiss a Russian curse and stalked away from them to the enticing woman on the dance floor. They looked at each other, one thought formed in their minds.

_Speak of another devil and she shall arrive._

Steve cleared his throat and everyone released their breaths. Clint snickered and everyone followed with a laugh.

"Well that was close." Said Bruce.

"Yeah." Clint agreed.

"We aren't going to talk about how we predicted the arrival of two sexy devils?" Tony suggested with a playful smile.

"How about, Thor's arrival?" Clint joked and everyone laughed.

"We all know that's not gonna happen. Well, unless Loki escaped or he is among us, it _could_ happen." Steve answered and they laughed.

The four men's mirth was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash of thunder and a flash of lightning. They looked at each other with blank expressions as if they had been caught doing something and all thoughts came running back to one sentence.

_Speak of yet another devil and he shall arrive._

[~~~~~]

**Three times! These four men are great future seers! Lol I don't think this chap was interesting though.**

**I own nothing. Thank you for all those who are supporting this. The followers, the faves, and the reviews. Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
